inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 63
Das Tor der verbotenen Pagode ist die 63. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Tsubaki sucht den Schrein auf, in dem sie einst gelernt hat. Dort finden sie zwei junge Miko vor und zieht sie auf ihre Seite. Sie befiehlt ihnen, den Schrein gegen Yōkai zu verteidigen. Die beiden nehmen ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst und liefern Inu Yasha, Kagome Higurashi und ihren Freunden einen erbitterten Kampf, als sie sich dem Schrein nähern wollen. Detaillierte Handlung Tsubaki sieht einfach nicht, welchen Fehler sie im verlorenen Kampf gegen Inu Yasha und auch Kagome gemacht hat. Währenddessen geht sie auf eine alte Tempelanlage zu und denkt, dass das Shikon no Tama sie retten wird. Im Tempel begrüßen 2 Mikos die schwarze Priesterin und sie meint, dass sie ebenfalls in diesem Schrien ausgebildet wurde. Die beiden Mikos nennen sich Botan und Momiji und Tsubaki meint, dass sie Schülerin des großen Meisters der Anlage war, der jedoch schon lange tot ist und behauptet dann, das Training habe sie so jung bleiben lassen. Außerdem meint sie, dass ein starker Dämon sie verfolgt und beschließt die beiden unwissenden Mikos als Abwehr zu verwenden. Kagome wacht in der Nacht auf und alle anderen wachen dann auch auf und erkundigen sich, ob es ihr gut geht. Nun erzählen sie Kaede die Geschichte mit Tsubaki und diese erinnert sich an eine Miko diesen Namens vor langer Zeit, als Kagome das Shikon no Tama spürt und sie wollen sich aufmachen, das Juwel zu holen und sogar Kaede kommt mit, auch wenn Inu Yasha das suspekt ist. Tsubaki ist nun in ihrem Schrein und denkt an ihre Ausbildung von vor sechzig Jahren als die beiden jungen Mikos kommen und bekräftigen, dass sie Tsubaki helfen wollen; sie sehen es als natürlichen Teil ihrer Ausbildung an. Später erinnert sie sich vor einer Pagode der Anlage, dass ihr Meister ihr einmal hier sagte, dass diese Pagode etwas verbirgt, was auf keinen Fall ans Licht darf. Da taucht Kagura auf und fordert das Juwel, da Tsubaki ihren Auftrag, Kagome zu töten, nicht erfüllt hatte, doch diese meint, dass sie mit dem Juwel der vier Seelen eine böse Macht in der Pagode entfesseln und kontrollieren kann, die Kagome dann vernichten wird mitsamt ihrer Gruppe. Kagura sagt dazu, dass sie weiß, wie man das Juwel einsetzen kann. Inu Yasha und seine Gruppe kommen derweil an einen spirituellen Schutzwall, hinter dem sich das Juwel befindet. Miroku und Kaede wollen den Zaun niederreißen, als Botan und Momiji kommen und Inu Yasha herausfordern, doch dieser meint, dass sie dann ja wohl auch schwarze Priesterinnen sind. Als sie jedoch den niedlichen Shippō und Kirara sehen, sind sie erschüttert in ihrer Überzeugung, alle Dämonen töten zu müssen, doch dann denken sie, dass das nur eine Tarnung ist. Da sie so nicht weit kommen, will Inu Yasha draufhauen, als Miroku hinter ihnen erscheint, um ihnen zu erklären, was sie bei einem Dämon verloren hatten, doch schon wieder kann er nicht davon lassen, sie zu begrapschen. Dann lassen sie Shkigami, kleine Papiergeister, auf die Gruppe los, doch diese sind leicht zu vernichten und nur wenige kehren zurück, doch diese haben dafür Haare von Kagome und Inu Yasha, mit denen sie dann Shkigami-Replikate der beiden erstellen können. Schließlich erscheinen gigantische und kinderhaft aussehende Versionen von Inu Yasha und Kagome. Tsubaki bereitet derweil eine Zeremonie vor, mit der sie das Tor zur Pagode öffnen kann, doch das wird sehr lange dauern und danach müssen noch viele Zeremonien folgen. Botan und Momiji haben angeblich auch alle Fähigkeiten dupliziert, doch das 'Mach Platz!' funktioniert nicht bei dem Shkigami, sodass Inu Yasha wenig Verständnis für diesen Versuch hat. Dann fangen sie an zu streiten, wer denn nun wer von den beiden ist und ob man die Shkigami wirklich Kagome und Inu Yasha nennen kann und Miroku und Sango wollen sich schon einschalten, als Inu Yasha sein Tessaiga aktivieren und die Windnarbe freisetzen will, doch die beiden Priesterinnen legen einen Bann auf alle Dämonen im Umkreis, also Inu Yasha, Shippou und Kirara.Der Halbdämon jedoch wehrt sich gegen den Bann, denn er ist ein wenig zu schwach, Sango lenkt die Mikos noch ein wenig ab und schließlich erledigt Inu Yasha mit seiner Windnarbe den Rest, wobei auch Botan und Momiji ohnmächtig werden. Miroku mutmaßt bereits, dass die Mikos getäuscht wurden und will zurückbleiben, um es ihnen zu erklären, wobei Shippou und Kirara bleiben, damit der Mönch nichts Dummes anstellt. Kagura fragt nach, wozu genau der Aufstand um die Pagode jetzt eigentlich ist und Tsubaki meint, dass der hohe Priester einst nach dem Kampf mit einem gewaltigen Dämon nur noch die Kraft hatte, den Yōkai in die Pagode zu sperren. Auch das hatte sie vor 60 Jahren von ihrem Meister gelernt und dann endlich öffnet sich das Tor. Inu Yasha und die anderen sind derweil auf dem Weg zum Schrein und sogar im Tor ist eine Barriere, doch Inu Yasha kann sie durchbrechen und auf einem Berg der Schreinanlage, wo die Pagode steht, fühlen sie eine böse Energie. Soundtracks #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Title Card Theme #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Beautiful Memories #Miasma #Careless and Carefree #Swordsmith, Totosai #Inu Yasha, Transformed (ab 0:48) #Windsorceress, Kagura #Hateful Battle #Fierce Battle #Like a Hurricane #Narakus Treachery #? #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden